mosufan2004fandomcom-20200214-history
Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki
Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki is a comic created by real people in the real world that began production in November of 1993. It is a reboot of Wikia Heroes and follows the adventures of the Rulers of Wiki, or Heroes of Wiki, a group of people who do hero type things, or just go to lunch. The series later spawned six spin-off series named The Somewhat Pointless Adventures of Zippy, The Ultra-Violent Adventures of Redman, Incredibly Ludicrous!, The Boy Who Cried Godzilla Adventures, Titanollante's Bizarre Adventure and The WTF Adventures of a Couch. The series began to decline in popularity over time and more and more illustrators and writers left. Eventually, the only person left on the team was the main man behind the comic himself. As he was commissioned to stay on until Issue 408, he took up the mantle of writing and illustrating each comic from Issue 397 and onward. This caused an obvious drop in quality as he had no experience with MS Paint, though he slowly learned new things over time. These issues were not very consistent with the other 396 issues, rehashed some old plotlines and even avoided established continuity, bringing back such characters as Rita and the Skroopdoops. The series came to an end after the 408th issue. Despite this, the popularity of the series in its heyday means that it is unlikely the series will remain dead forever. CHARACTERS 'Rulers of Wiki' K-Deathrock-9.png|Deathrock9|link=Deathrock9 Koopacropped.png|Koopa|link=Koopa Tkotm_mugshot.png|The King of the Monsters|link=The King of the Monsters Gzo_mugshot.png|GodzillaZero-One|link=GodzillaZero-One Wsefsf.png|Titanollante|link=Titanollante Mkg_mugshot.png|MechaKingGhidorah789|link=MechaKingGhidorah789 Spinocroc_mugshot.png|Spinocroc123|link=Spinocroc123 MosuFan2004.png|MosuFan2004|link=MosuFan2004 Tbwcg_mugshot.png|The Boy Who Cried Godzilla|link=The Boy Who Cried Godzilla Shma_brk_mugshot.png|BigRandomKaiju|link=BigRandomKaiju Cropped Nerd New Form.png|SuperNerd295|link=SuperNerd295 ShodaiMeesmothLarva.png|ShodaiMeesmothLarva|link=ShodaiMeesmothLarva 'Villains' Sockpuppets.png|Sockpuppets|link=Sockpuppets Xx Sockpuppet xX.png|Sockpuppetry Guy|link=Sockpuppetry Guy Flatman.png|Flatman|link=Flatman Boy Gamera.png|The Boy Who Cried Gamera|link=The Boy Who Cried Gamera WikiaLawmugshot.png|Wikia Lawyer|link=Wikia Lawyer Skroopdoops Cropped.png|Skroopdoops|link=Skroopdoops Sockpuppetry Girl.png|Sockpuppetry Girl|link=Sockpuppetry Girl Celebrity Bot Cropped.png|Celebrity Bots|link=Celebrity Bots Oliver Crop Twist.png|Oliver Plot Twist|link=Oliver Plot Twist The Cropped Hybrid.png|The Ultimate Hybrid|link=The Ultimate Hybrid Waifu.png|Rita|link=Deathrock9's Waifu MarioUniverse_mugshot.png|MarioUniverse|link=MarioUniverse Capain Limon.png|Captain Limon|link=Captain Limon Diamond Man Cropped.png|Diamond Man|link=Diamond Man Bombalino.png|Bombalino|link=Bombalino Nicki Form 2 Cropped.png|Nicki Minaj|link=Nicki Minaj Gertrude Cropped.png|Gertrude|link=Gertrude Couch-Man Cropped.png|Couch-Man|link=Couch-Man 'Neutral' BRK Crop Waifu.png|Hiromu|link=BRK's Waifu SuperNerdswife.png|Eva Unit-02|link=SuperNerd's Waifu alien quen crop.png|Alien Quen|link=GodzillaZero-One's Waifu Modrah.jpg|Modrah|link=MosuFan's Waifu Zippy.png|Zippy|link=Zippy Redman RoW.PNG|Redman|link=Redman Mulder Cropped.png|Mulder|link=Mulder Deathrock10 Cropped.png|Deathrock10|link=Deathrock10 Joy Cropped.png|Joy|link=Deathrock9's Second Waifu Felix Cropped.png|Felix|link=Felix Rap Dog Transparent.png|Rapping Dog|link=Deathrock9's Father Issues Issues 1 to 100 Issue one.png|The 1st issue of the Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki Comic Poopypoop.png|The 2nd Issue of the series. Wikizilla Rulers of Wiki Issue 3.png| The 3rd issue in which Koopa is trapped inside of Super Mario Brothers 3. From this issue onwards, the issues used a template featuring the Wikizilla Adventures logo at the top of the cover with the issue number in the top left. Holy Tomato.PNG|The 5th issue in which The Boy Who Cried Gamera steals a Holy Tomato The Guys Do Lunch.PNG|The 12th issue, in which the guys do lunch. Wikizilla Adventures.PNG|The 50th issue of the series. RoW_Issue_51.png|The 51st issue of the series. Riddle of the Skele-Men.PNG|The 74th issue in which Deathrock9 and The Boy awaken in Hell and answer the riddles of the Skele-Men Trial of the Bridge.PNG|The special 75th issue in which Deathrock and The Boy face the Trial of the Spooky Bridge Ressurection.PNG|The 76th issue in which The Boy is resurected, while Deathrock opts to remain in Hell Son of Deathrock9.PNG|The 77th issue in which BigRandomKaiju comes to aid his father in the Wikia Wars, only to find that he had been killed. RoW_Issue_78.png|The 78th issue of the series, in which Koopa and The Boy Who Cried Godzilla search for justice. row 100.png|The 100th issue, where the Rulers of Wiki follow Sockpuppetry Guy, The Boy Who Cried Gamera and Flatman through a portal in time to prevent them from changing history and turning their defeats into victories. Issues 101 to 200 Wikizilla Rulers of Wiki Issue 140.png|The 140th issue, notable for featuring the return of Deathrock9 who was resurrected when CompanionNardole used up his life energy to give Death a new body to live in. Basketball Shenanegans.PNG|The 146th issue. row 158.png|GodzillaZero-One meets Alien Quen for the first time after she saves him from an explosion and takes him to her love dimension where she seduces him. He soon falls in love with her and they get married. RoW Meeston.png|Meesmoth joins the Rulers of Wiki. row 160.png|Titan, The King of the Monsters and Koopa fall through a wormhole and end up in the Wikia Heroes comic strip, where they meet their classic counterparts. As a celebration of the old comic strip, this issue briefly brought back the old template. row 161.png|Everyone's waifu gets together to hunt down Sockpuppetry Girl after she attempts to impersonate Alien Quen and steal stuff from her house. Wikizilla Rulers of Wiki Issue 162.png|Issue 162, the issue in which the Rulers of Wiki went on holiday and left Deathrock9 behind to work on a project. The Skroopdoops attacked Earth, but by using a home-made Immortality Gate, Deathrock9 turned them all into copies of himself and sent them to live on Venus in Deathrock City. Wikizilla Rulers of Wiki Issue 163.png|Issue 163, the first in the 'Celebrity Bots' trilogy. In this issue, Deathrock9 wins a planet in a raffle and moves there with Rita. He begins to work on a city full of robots that look like celebrities Wikizilla Rulers of Wiki Issue 164.png|Issue 164, the second in the 'Celebrity Bots' trilogy. In this issue, the Celebrity Bots turn on Deathrock9 and capture him as Rita goes into hiding. They permanently transfer his mind into a new robotic body based on the character K9. Wikizilla Rulers of Wiki Issue 165.png|Issue 165, the third in the 'Celebrity Bots' trilogy. In this issue, Deathrock9 utilises his new abilities to escape the city and rescue Rita. They find a new house in the desert where they move to. Deathrock9 tells SuperNerd295 about what happened. RoW_Issue_166.png|Issue 166, the first issue of the 'Seafaring Saga' trilogy. Unaware of what happened to Deathrock9, Koopa opens his cereal to find a whole ship inside the box! Eager to use it, he invites MosuFan2004 to join him on the ship's maiden voyage, a short trip between Southampton and Sicily. RoW_Issue_167.png|While all seems to be well on Koopa's ship, a new threat appears! Captain Limon breaks in and sets the boat on fire with the intent of forming a distraction so he can capture the ship. Wikizilla Rulers of Wiki Issue 170.png|Issue 170, in which Deathrock9 reveals that he and Rita have had a second son, Zippy. The other Rulers of Wiki are unsurprisingly confused about the whole situation that has happened. rulers of wiki 171 cover a.png|Issue 171, where The Boy Who Cried Godzilla meets Oliver Plot Twist (making his first appearance in the comic) who turns him into a girl. This issue featured two covers, one in Sepia colours and one in normal colours. rulers of wiki 171 cover b.png|The alternate cover to Issue 171 featuring normal colours. row 172.png|Issue 172, where Deathrock9, MosuFan2004 and Zippy explore the universe of the pencil people, themselves becoming drawings in the process. row issue 194.png|Issue 194, where GodzillaZero-One, BigRandomKaiju and The King of the Monsters team up to fight off an invasion of fan-made characters that are coming through a portal that leads to an endless white void. ROW 198.png|Issue 198, where MosuFan2004, Deathrock9 and The Boy Who Cried Godzilla find a mysterious spring and lock in a field. It is never seen again. Rulers of Wiki 200.PNG|Issue 199, featuring the long awaited return of "Hoopa Galaxian" row 200.png|Issue 200, where Koopa, Spino, Deathrock9, Mosu, Meeston, the Boy and MKG get fused into one almighty being. It is up to the other Rulers of Wiki and their allies to help save the universe and restore the other Rulers to their former selves! Issues 201 to 300 RoW 201.PNG|Issue 201 featuring the return of Redman Sockpuppet vs wikia.png|Sockpuppet destroys Wikia's robot that was going to attack the potato farm. Wikizilla Rulers of Wiki Supswife Potato deadpeople.png| Issue 203, the start of the 'Gone Rouge Saga' in which SuperNerd295 and SuperNerd's Waifu go and steal the almighty potato crystal from their home planet. RoWoW.png|MosuFan and MKG saw something on the sky, they went to find out what is that but it was The Boy Who Cried Gamera on a rocket, he attacked MosuFan and MKG. Obumu.png|Titanollante and Meesmoth have a mission to defeat Mitt Romney until he eats Obama's burger. ROW 210.png|MechaKingGhidorah789 finally proves that he was correct when he bounces the moon back into it's original spot with a trampoline after it comes crashing down towards Earth. row 248.png|Deathrock grows suspicious of Rita and discovers that she has been frequently visiting some underground bunker. row 249.png|Knowing she is a spy, Deathrock and Zippy confront Rita with recordings that could be used to exposed her. She makes a daring escape! row 250.png|Rita is tracked down to a hideout somewhere in the mountains. The climactic standoff finally comes to fruition and Deathrock kills her, sending her toppling off the edge of a cliff. RoW 252 not 181.png|BRK decides to help Deathrock recover from the revelations of the last few episodes by encouraging him to find love. It's slow going, but early steps are made. RoW_Issue_253.png|Tired of Koopa's fragile resolve triumphing over everything they throw at him, Wikia decides to ruin the young hero for good by making him break, and to do this, they created a robot Doppelganger, MarioUniverse. ROW 281.png|SuperNerd, GodzillaZero-One and BRK come rushing to save the day when Bombalino threatens to blow up a school. ROW 283.png|SuperNerd and BRK meet each other at the gym, where they both find they have been given redesigns. ROW 284 j.jpg|The Boy Who Cried Godzilla and BRK are called in to the bank when an evil villain by the name of Diamond Man steals the diamonds that they conveniently had there. ROW 288.png|Captain Limon, Bombalino and Diamond Man ally together to form the new villainous team, The Ludicrous Bad-Doing trio! ROW 289.png|Mulder locates Deathrock and BRK and tells them about Zippy's unfortunate death. ROW 290.png|Some of the Rulers and their friends attend Zippy's funeral. An incredibly intense discussion about a small tombstone ensues. ROW 291.png|Deathrock9 allows Mulder to move into his house with him and BRK as he has nowhere else to go. Row 292.PNG|The Boy shoots Oliver Plot Twist in the ultimate Plot Twist. RoW 293.png|The Boy is fired/quits on account of his violent ways. ROW 294.png|The Boy Who Cried Godzilla heads to Deathrock9's house after he is fired, but finds that Deathrock9 has mysteriously gone missing. Deathrock10 is activated and temporarily takes Deathrock9's place as a Ruler of Wiki. ROW 296.png|Titanollante and TKOTM become detectives as they solve the haunting case of the murdered chat rooms. Issues 301 to 400 ROW 301.png|Nicki Minaj makes her first appearance in the comic when she becomes upset that nobody will pay attention to her. ROW 302.png|Nicki decides that she needs to become more beautiful, so she finds a shifty scientist without any confirmed credentials and undergoes an experiment to make her more beautiful. ROW 303.png|Nicki wakes up in the morning to find she has mutated into a disgusting, hideous creature. With no good looks left, she goes insane and deludes herself into believing she is beautiful. ROW 304.png|Having gone insane, Nicki travels America so that she can try and convince people that she is still beautiful. ROW 308.png|Deathrock10 and Koopa discover a creature named Gertrude at a beauty contest. Death suggests that they keep an eye on it so it does not misbehave. ROW 309.png|Deathrock10 and Koopa stare on as Gertrude and Nicki Minaj fight each other in the ultimate Hot or Not contest. ROW 310.png|Deathrock9 returns and brings his new wife and son with him to live at his house, much to Koopa and BRK's surprise. Deathrock10 understands that his job is done and flies away into space to have his own adventures. ROW 396.png|Mosu makes an explosive escape after he is kidnapped and taken to Guantanamo Bay! ROW 397.png|As explained at the top of this page, this issue was the first in the decline of the comic series. In this issue, GodzillaZero-One rises up to save the day! ROW 398.png|In this issue, MechaKingGhidorah789 realises he must save the Earth from the moon. ROW 399.png|In this issue, Redman fights for peace! ROW 400.png|In this issue, The Ultimate Hybrid makes his triumphant return. Issues 401 to 408 ROW 401.png|In this issue, Koopa stops a bad guy. ROW 402.png|In this issue, Deathrock9 must stop Rita's evil plan. ROW 403.png|In this issue, BRK gets a pawn shop. ROW 404.png|In this issue, Mosu travels the world in 80 days. ROW 405.png|In this issue, CompanionNardole goes shopping. ROW 406.png|In this issue, a Skroopdoop has fun. ROW 407.png|In this issue, Meesmoth relaxes in the sun. ROW 408.png|The series comes to a climactic end as Titanollante gets into the ultimate battle against the Wikia Lawyer. Posters Wikizilla Rulers of Wiki Poster Improved 2.jpg|The pull-out poster advertising the return of Sockpuppetry Guy and his army. Hell Saga ad.PNG|A poster advertising the famous Hell Saga See Also *Wikia Heroes *Ultimate Guide to Wikizilla Adventures *The Somewhat Pointless Adventures of Zippy *The Ultra-Violent Adventures of Redman *Incredibly Ludicrous! *The Boy Who Cried Godzilla Adventures *Titanollante's Bizarre Adventure *The WTF Adventures of a Couch Category:Page Category:Poop Category:Important Pages Category:Comics Category:Wikizilla: Rulers of Wiki